All I've Ever Wanted
by ReidsKitty
Summary: It was ridiculously smart and insane, just like the two of them. Spencer and Penelope thought it was a great idea to procreate together. After all friends help friends no matter what, even if the solution was having said friends baby and co-parenting said child. Oh, the joys of the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

Looking down at the pregnancy test Garica can't help but smile. She'd wanted a child for a while. Now all she had to do was call Reid. Yes doctor Spencer Reid. The team would be shocked when they found out and disappointed that the story of how Penelope became pregnant with Spencer's child wasn't has scandalous as they'd like to think.

* * *

It had been five years since Derek had married Savannah and their four year hold son Hank was as cute as ever. Noticing her chocolate thunders new found happiness Penelope wanted nothing more than a child of her own so she started looking for sperm donors and that's where Reid comes in.

As it turns out Penelope wasn't the only team member having baby fever. Spencer loved spending time with his two godsons but like Penelope he wanted a child of his own, someone who had his DNA and could carry out his family tree.

Weeks turned into months for Garcia looking for the perfect sperm donor but one faithful Monday would prove that fate was on both of their sides.

It was a slow day at the BAU and everyone was catching up on their paperwork, well almost everybody Penelope was not so legal back round checks on potential sperm donors. As fate would have it Spencer walks into her lair wondering if she'd like to go to lunch with him and JJ. Unluckily or luckily for Garcia, she couldn't change her screen fast enough. It took spencer two seconds to connect the dots and another two seconds to think up his plan.

Penelope quickly agreed, she'd known Reid for years and knew he'd make an excellent father. The plan didn't seem weird or awkward after all it was just two friends helping each other out. They promised each other if it worked they wouldn't let it affect their jobs, and why it would, after all it's not like they were in love.

* * *

Penelope smiles as she thinks back on the event that led her here while waiting for Spencer.

"Hey Garcia." Spencer says nervously he can't read the look on her face as he enters her house and sits down on the couch. He waits as told by Penelope to do so.

Dropping the five used pregnancy test by Spencer she begins to smile as he looks at the positive sticks.

"You're, we're?" Reid questions.

"We're having a baby." She smiles broadly.

After the initial shock wears off Spencer starts spewing out questions.

"Where are we going to live, we shouldn't tell the team until after 8 weeks, have you scheduled an appointment yet, what will we name it?" He rambled off.

"Wow slow down cowboy, one thing at a time and we have a whole nine months to figure this out." She says calmly but on the inside she is just as excted.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later…

Penelope was sleeping soundly when a sudden bout of nausea hit. She runs out her bed and into her bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. Before she can stand up another wave of nausea hits, finally the morning sickness subside and she is able to go back to bed.

Ring, Ring

Rolling over sleepily Garcia reaches over to pick up her phone; seeing it was JJ she can't help but groan. A call from her early in the morning could only mean one thing.

"Jayje. Please tell me this call doesn't mean what I think it means.

"Sorry, killers wait for no one." Garcia groans and gets out of bed when she feels nauseated again. Rushing to the bathroom she drops the phone on her bed.

"Penelope? Penelope?" JJ asks but all she can hear is a toilet flushing. Looking at her phone oddly she hangs up and calls the rest of the team.

* * *

When Penelope enters the conference room JJ looks at her oddly causing Reid to look at JJ. Feeling slightly nausea but not enough to vomit Penelope shifts in her seat barely paying attention to the words coming out of Hotch's mouth.

"Wheels up in thirty." Before JJ can talk to Garcia, Hotch beckons her to his office, while Penelope discreetly leaves for her lair.

When Penelope reaches her bat cave she sees Reid sitting waiting for her. She then proceeds to close her door for privacy.

"Hey, Garcia how have you been feeling?" Spencer asks with a concerned look on his face.

"If you're asking if the nausea has lightened up, I feel like all I've done is puke." Reid's face scrunches up at the thought of vomit.

"Our first appointment is this Saturday if you guys aren't back by then we can reschedule."

Spencer is about to respond when they hear a knock at the door.

"Pretty boy come on, we leave in fifteen." Reid heads out the door and walks to the jet with Morgan.

"What were you and Baby Girl talking about?" Derek asks out of pure curiosity.

"Doctor Who." Was all entire young doctor said.

* * *

On the Jet...

"Morgan, Reid and JJ go to the police station. Start on victimology and talk to the families." Hotch says.

The car ride to the local LEO (law enforcement officers) precinct was filled with silence. Morgan who was driving was thinking about Reid's strange behavior, Spencer himself was looking at Derek while JJ was thinking about Garcia.

"Is Penelope ok?" JJ asked no man in particular. Derek looks questioning at the blond.

"She seems alright to me. Why did she say something to you?" JJ nods her head no and Spencer's silence throughout the whole exchange doesn't go unnoticed by the two other agents in the SVU.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I tried making this chapter a little longer than the first two but I didn't want it to go on and on. As for the reviewer who asked if it is a test tube baby, that will be answered later. In case their was any confusion Spencer and Penelope are just friends and will stay friends for the foreseeable future. Kind of like Mark and Callie from Grey's Anatomy. Thanks for taking the time for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me.**

 **-Kat**

* * *

Luckily the case was pretty simple, well as simple as a serial killers get. Spencer was home in time for the first appointment and now was sitting in Garcia's living room waiting for her.

"Hey hot stuff." He hears her on the phone and safely assumes she is talking to Morgan.

"Hey mama, Savannah and I were wondering if you'd like to come over. I know Hank misses his favorite aunt."

"Oh sweet pea I'd love to but I'm busy today."

"To busy for me?" Derek asks in mock hurt.

"Awe don't worry you're still my only love." On the other end of the phone Morgan gives a hearty laugh as Spencer laughs from Garcia's couch.

Finishing up her phone conversation with Morgan, she grabs her purse and tells Reid she's driving. The doctor rolls his eyes,

"No one ever lets me drive." He whines.

* * *

"Reid?" Penelope questions from her spot lying down on the table. The doctor's skin had turned bright red upon coming in the room and seeing diagrams of the birth canal.

"You act like you've never taken sex ed." Garcia says laughing; causing the agent to glare at her but it just caused Penelope to laugh harder.

"It's good to see happy couples, now days it's just anger in relationships." The doctor says walking in.

"Oh we're not together." Reid and Garcia say in unison.

"Drunken one night stand?" the doctor questions. The two share a look.

"More like two friends creating a life." If the doctor finds it weird she doesn't say anything.

"Ok Penelope lay down for me." Contrary to popular belief Penelope found the ultrasound jelly warm and as the doctor rubbed it across her belly she finds the feeling comforting.

Spencer's face lights up as the black and white fuzzy screen popped up.

"There's your baby, it's about the size of a pea."

"Actually it's closer to the size of a poppy seed." Spencer interrupts the doctor.

"Ignore him, he thinks he knows everything." The doctor laughs at the two antics.

A nurse comes and takes Garcia's blood and then they go and schedule the next appointment.

* * *

In the car..

Reid hadn't stopped staring the sonogram since the doctor handed him his copy. His smile turns into a frown as he realizes his mother most likely won't get to meet her grandchild. As if sensing his thoughts Garcia pulls over and hugs Reid from her sitting position.

"Hey, no frowns. This is good, we're happy."

"I just…"

"I know." Though the idea was Spencer's in the first place in that moment he knew it would work. Garcia was one of his best friends and he couldn't think of a better person to have a child with.

* * *

"Hey Will I'll call you back, Yea Henry's checkup went well. Love you too."

After hanging up JJ looks at her youngest son sleeping soundly in his car seat and her oldest playing with other kids, while she waited for her prescriptions. Jennifer thought she saw Penelope and Spencer coming out of the OB/GYN department across from the pediatric unit. She couldn't have seen what she thought she had seen. Spencer and Penelope? Something weird was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We are going to pretend Emily came back after Kate left. A. because i love Emily and B. I feel like I don't know enough about Tara to write her yet.**

* * *

JJ was supposed to be sitting on her couch watching a movie with her two kids and husband, supposed to be. Instead she is staring at the screen trying to understand what was going on with her friends.

"You're still thinking about that?" Will asks her.

"You weren't there. I promise you they were there."

Will sighs. JJ had been obsessing over the days strange events since she got home.

"Call Derek", he says handing her, her phone. "I'm sure he knows what's going on."

* * *

"JJ, not that I don't love hearing your lovely voice but please don't tell me we don't case."

"Uh no I was actually calling about Penelope."

"Penelope?" he questions her.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"No she blew me off today said she was busy. Why she say something to you?"

"No it's what she hasn't said. Did she tell you what she was doing?"

"She said she had an appointment. JJ what's going on with Baby Girl?" he asks growing concerned the tone of his voice getting Savannah's attention. She gives her husband a worried look.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"Babe is everything okay." Savannah asks fearing the worse.

"Honestly I'm not sure. JJ is concerned about Penelope." He says rubbing his temple.

"Penny." Little Hank says from his mother's arms causing Derek to smile.

"Did she say why?"

"No, she was being vague."

"Well then I'm sure it can't be that bad. She'd tell you if it was."

"You're right. Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

* * *

"He didn't know." JJ says frustrated.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Will says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

JJ just glares at him, causing Will to put his hands up in the universal surrender sign.

"Maybe I'll ask Rossi. He seems to know everything." JJ says with a determined look on her face but Will can't help but think all Hell was about to break loose.

"Your mom is insane." He whispers to his youngest son, causing him to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile JJ is on the phone with Rossi who is having a friendly dinner with Hotch. All Aaron can hear is clips of the conversation.

"Reid…Garcia….OB/GYN?" hearing these string of words Aaron looks up at him questioningly.

Hanging up the phone Rossi comes to his own conclusion and looks at his companion.

"Have you ever imagined a baby Reid/Garcia?"

* * *

Rossi being Rossi couldn't keep this to himself. Since JJ had already talked to Morgan he decided to call Prentiss.

"Emily you heard anything from Garcia?"

"No why?" she asks sitting up in bed. Rossi is more than happy to replay all the information he gathered from JJ to Emily.

"No way." was all Emily could respond with.

* * *

Across town Reid and Garcia are looking at bigger apartments for sell unaware of the events that are threatening to unfold on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope and Spencer arrived to work coincidentally at the same time on Monday to find the BAU oddly empty and quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Reid asks.

"Maybe we had the day of and we forgot?" Penelope says hopefully with a dreamy look on her face.

"I doubt that."

"But Hotch isn't even in his office." She says looking up. "When is he ever not in his office?"

Spencer just shrugs when he sees JJ.

"Good you guys are here. Conference room now." JJ demands of them and then heads that way.

Garcia and Reid share a look and then follow her.

* * *

When they walk in they see everyone sitting on one side of the room.

"What is this?" Garcia asks.

"An intervention." JJ replies. "We're concerned about you Penelope."

Garcia and Reid share identical deer in the head light looks and if JJ wasn't so busy trying to figure out was happening she would have laughed.

"Baby Girl we just want to know what is happening."

"We're having a baby." She says bluntly pointing to Reid.

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Hotch hand Rossi some money. Reid then gives the team a long explanation of how they decided to have a kid together.

"Everyone on the team has kids and we both wanted one, this was easier than finding a donor." Spencer says.

"I don't have children." Emily points out.

"You don't like kids Prentiss." Morgan says and Emily nods in agreement.

"So did you guys you know do it or use a you know." Emily says not quite sure how to ask her question.

"I think what see means is how did baby get there." Rossi adds pointing a Penelope's stomach.

Reid's blush is all the answer the team needs to know. "There was a lot of alcohol involved." Garcia says.

"Reid, my man." Morgan says causing the doctor to grow redder.

"We were going to tell you guys."

"Eventually." Reid adds in finally recovering from his embarrassment.

"You guys should have known better than to fool a bunch of profilers." JJ says.

"We are happy for you guys really." Emily says.

"My Baby girl is having a baby girl." Morgan says going over to hug Penelope.

"You realize she is just as likely to have a boy?" Morgan rolls his eyes at him but then reaches for a huge from Reid.

"You take care of them, ok. You're going to make a great father." He whispers to the doctor.

JJ smirks from the corner of the room. She knew something fishy was going on but she did not expect this. Nonetheless she couldn't be happy for her two favorite geniuses.

Hotch faces goes from slightly smiling to business mode. "Ok, I think we all have enough paperwork to keep occupied." His face leaving no room for arguments. "Reid, Garcia a word in my office."

* * *

"First off congratulations and secondly I want you two to promise me it won't affect your work."

"It won't sir, we promise." Garcia then elbows Reid to get him to respond.

"Alright then. And just so you guys know Rossi is running a bet on the sex of baby Reidcia as JJ has taken to calling it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. On a totally unrelated note I start drivers ed today.**

* * *

Penelope was around 22 weeks pregnant and Spencer had excitedly informed her that they'd soon be able to feel the baby kick. Not having found a bigger place to live Spencer was currently crashing on Garcia's couch, not wanting to miss out on anything. Currently they were having a doctor who marathon but spencer was a bit distracted. The object of his focus was Penelope, well Penelope's chest. She had always been gifted up top but recently he was noticing more. He knew women's breast grow during pregnancy but for some reason he found her breast interesting. Maybe it was because she was carrying his child.

* * *

The team was currently away on a case in New York and Penelope was bored. Her baby boy hadn't called yet asking her for information leaving her to her thoughts. She found herself talking to the tiny human growing inside of her.

"You'll be loved lots and lots." She says while twirling a sparkly pen in her hand.

"You'll have me and your dad who you'll have wrapped around your tiny fingers." She was going through all the team members when Morgan finally called.

"Baby girl, we need that beautiful brain of yours."

* * *

Later when while video conferencing with the whole team, who were sitting at the local police she felt a weird flutter in her stomach.

"oof." She says with an odd look on her face. Causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"Baby girl?"

"Penelope?" Reid questions.

Feeling the odd fluttering feeling again she finally realizes what it is. She looks up at the team through the camera, this time with a smile on her face.

"I think…I think fetus kicked." She says astonished.

Reid's face lights up at the news and asked if the baby did it again. Right as he is talking Penelope feels another flutter.

"I think it likes your voice." She says to Spencer.

* * *

Three days later Spencer couldn't be happier to get of the jet. Ever since Penelope said she felt the baby kick he couldn't wait to get back to feel for himself. He wonders if it will be as weird as touching JJ's stomach when she was pregnant with Henry.

Once at Penelope's apartment, Reid decides to read the tiny human a story to encourage movement. That is how Penelope ended up on her couch half asleep as Spencer reads Annabel Lee to the growing fetus. Sitting up suddenly Garcia startles Reid and he stops reading.

"No continue I think it is working." When he had got back from the case she informed him that his child hadn't moved since hearing his voice which amused the rest of the team.

So he continued to read when she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Slightly puzzled at first his face turns to pure amazement when he feels the movement.

"Cool right?" Garcia says.

"Yea." He says with his hand still on her stomach looking at her in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope and Spencer were sitting in the hospital room waiting for the doctor. Reid was blushing slightly less than last time but enough for Penelope to still giggle. He glares at her just as the doctor comes in.

"Penelope, Reid." She greats them, and starts doing the routine exams.

"It looks like baby is in a good position, do you want to know the sex?"

Reid and Garcia share an excited look.

"Yes!" they say at the same time.

* * *

"So?" JJ asked Reid at work the next day while they were getting coffee.

"What?" the genius said causing JJ to roll her eyes.

"Pen mentioned you guys found out the baby's sex but she won't."

"We decided to keep it a secret." JJ groans in frustration and tries to plead with Reid to tell.

"Please, how am I supposed to plan a baby shower without a baby's gender?"

"You just want to see who won the bet, JJ." Jennifer looks at Reid, her face showing that she was guilty.

"but hey if you want to risk the raft of Garcia, then go ahead. just remember I actually have to live with her." JJ visibly shudders at the thought causing Reid to laugh slightly.

"Speaking of living arrangements, have you too found a bigger place?"

* * *

And that was how Spencer and Penelope found themselves house hunting with the team on their next day off and Rossi had agreed to pay half the down payment as a quote early wedding gift unquote.

"You realize were no getting married Rossi?" Reid questions him.

"Whatever you say kid." Morgan adds in causing Spencer to roll his eyes. Reid along with Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were currently looking at the tenth house that day. Between all the teams input finding a house thus far had been nearly impossible.

* * *

That's why Penelope was sitting in the car with Emily and JJ. After the fifth house she claimed she was to pregnant to be looking at all these houses. At this point she didn't care what the house looked like, her only requirement was that nobody had died in it.

She was currently eating popcorn which was her newest craving when she noticed the girls' eyes on her.

"What, I'm pregnant."

JJ and Emily laugh at Penelope. JJ sending Emily some sort of eye signal.

"So, Penelope…" she begins.

"I'm so not telling you guys the gender of the baby." Both girls groan at their friend's stubbornness.

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys.

"This is it." Reid says. "This is the house."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo guys won't find out the sex of the baby until the team does which won't be until it's born. I can't sleep so i decided to write another chapter today. I think there will only be two more chapters with Penelope being pregnant because I want to get into life with baby Reidcia.**

* * *

Spencer and Penelope had finally managed to move into their new house and everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. Garcia was due in October around Halloween. While Reid found it exciting, she was tired of being pregnant and it was only July.

Her back was killing her and she thanks God that her job basically requires her to sit down all day. Penelope's stomach was huge and she knew it was done expanding yet. Though she found it fascinating that Reid found her stomach fascinating she could barely do everyday task like putting on shoes and picking up dropped objects; and don't even get he started on the moon swings.

Currently Spencer was going over to Morgan's house for guy's day since Penelope had basically kicked him out the house and called the girls.

"I'm heading out Penelope." He calls. "Bye Pen."

He walks over to where she is sitting on the couch and bends down towards her stomach. "Bye baby." He says causing the fetus to kick.

"Shut up Spencer. You kept reading to Fetus all night and it wouldn't stop kicking between that and constantly peeing I've gotten no sleep. Your child is being annoying."

Reid can't help it he starts to laugh uncontrollably. "So it's my child when you can't sleep?"

Picking up and throwing he closest thing to her, which luckily for Spencer was a pillow. He decides then would be a go time to make his exit.

Leaving the house he sees JJ, Emily and Savannah in his drive way. "Have fun ladies, she's in a mood." The girls laugh at his retreating form and enter the house.

* * *

"Jayje did you bring the ice cream. Please tell me you brought the ice cream." JJ takes out the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream and heads it to Garcia who gets it happily.

After finishing the ice cream she beings to cry, "what's wrong Pen.? JJ asks?

"I look like a whale." She cries out.

"Oh sweetie you're pregnant not fat." Savannah says.

"Trust me we all have been there, you'll have your body back after you give birth." JJ adds in while patting her back.

"I haven't." Emily adds in leaving the other two girls to glare at her as if saying not helping.

* * *

"Penelope's gone insane." Reid says while talking to Morgan.

"She's always been insane." Derek says laughing enjoying Spencer's suffering.

Hearing Hank's cries Morgan asks Reid if he'll get the four year old as he prepares his lunch.

Picking up the little Morgan, Reid holds him awkwardly at first before finally relaxing.

"Uncle 'ence." The little boy says causing Reid to grin. When demanded by the toddler to Read a story. Spencer takes the book from Hank and begins to read with him on his lap.

That's how Morgan finds them when he comes back in the living room. Making eye contact with Reid, Derek's unspoken statement is met with relief from Reid.


	9. Chapter 9

A very pregnant Penelope was at work. She had less than a month until her due date and Spencer was trying to convince her to stay home but she wasn't having it.

"Hotch, I can't leave on this case the baby could come any day now."

"I know but we need you for this one."

"Hello, guys I'm right here." Says Penelope. "I'll be fine."

Spencer looks at her uncertain. "Seriously the team needs you. If I feel anything remotely close to a contraction I'll call." With that Garcia waddles to her office as Hotch and Reid head for the jet.

* * *

Four days later and the day before Halloween the team is on the jet heading home. A worried Spencer keeps looking at his phone.

"Reid my man I'm sure she would have called if she was in labor." Morgan says trying to calm him down.

Call she did not. While Penelope had been going to call, the team had called her first to tell her they'd be back in less the 2 hours. She could wait two hours after all it was only contractions her water hadn't actually broken yet.

Waiting by the elevator for the team, she hears the elevator ding just as she feels something sticky on her legs.

"Good you guys are here." She says as they walk out. "I think my water just broke."

Spencer stumbles and Morgan grabs him then pats him on the back and says, "Ok guys time to get this show on the road." His statement is met with a glare from Garcia as Reid mutters something about keys.

* * *

"SOMEBODY GET ME A DAMN DOCTOR I AM HAVING A BABY." Penelope yells when she arrives in the ER causing the team to laugh.

"How far are your contractions?" a nurse asks. "Does it look like i…"

"10 minutes." Spencer who had been counting cuts her of.

In Penelope s angrily talking to Spencer as JJ laughs in the corner of her room. Morgan had opted out of seeing his best friend give birth.

"Out." Penelope says glaring at JJ who is laughing at her. In return Jennifer raises her hands in the universal surrender sign.

"Have fun." She snickers to a pale Spencer as he exits the room.

"Hey JJ how is she?" Emily asks in the waiting room.

"Don't know I got kicked out."

* * *

An hour before midnight the doctor comes in and checks on Penelope. "It looks like your fully dilated and can start pushing."

After her third push she glares at Reid. "Why did I let you talk me in to this?"

At exactly midnight on Halloween Penelope pushes one last time and hers loud cries. "Congratulations." The doctor says. "You guys have a healthy baby girl. Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

Snapping out of his shock Spencer walks over to his daughter and cuts the cord. As if sensing her father was near the small child starts crying. "Here you go dad." The nurse says as she passes the baby to spencer."

"I want to see." Penelope says trying and failing to sit up. Spencer walks over to her and passes Penelope the baby. "She has your eyes." She whispers "and hair."

"Yea but everything else is you." Spencer says. The baby reaches out and takes his finger.

"She's beautiful." Acting on impulse Spencer leans down and kisses Penelope on the lips and she kisses him back. When they break apart they both blush.

"I'll go let the guys know." He says rushing out the room flustered.

Did Spencer just kiss me and I kiss him back she asks herself looking down at her daughter.

* * *

"Finally a girl." JJ says upon entering the room.

"Pay up guys." Derek who was the only one to guess correctly says causing Garcia to hit him.

Spencer takes the baby from Penelope's arms and gives her to Emily who asked to hold her goddaughter. "What's her name?"

"Athena rose." Penelope says.

"After the goddess of wisdom." Spencer adds in.

"Fitting." Hotch says.

As everyone marvels over the baby Spencer looks over at Penelope knowing something had changed between them for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: Their will be about five chapters of Athena as a baby and then their will be a four year time jump. From this point on Spencer and Penelope are dating, that was kind of implied in the last line.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rolling over when he hears the cries of his one month old daughter, Spencer gets out the bed careful to not wake Penelope up. When he reaches the nursery he sees Athena's tiny face scrunched up and her hands in a fist.

Carefully he picks her up and her loud cries become softer. "Ssh daddy's here." Spencer stares down at his daughter his own hazel eyes staring back up at him. When she finally calms down he goes to put her back in her crib but her tiny fingers won't let go of him.

"Fine you can come back to bed with me but you have to be quiet mommy is sleeping." Reid could of sworen that she smiled as if that was her goal all along.

Laying back down in his bed with Athena laying on his chest Spencer quietly tells her the story of the Greek goddess Athena luring the baby back to sleep.

In the morning Penelope is woken up by a tiny hand hitting her face. Looking over she sees Athena lying on her boyfriend's chest looking back at her with wide eyes.

"Hey baby, daddy fell asleep on you." Athena makes small noises in return. Picking her up Penelope walks into the nursery to sitting in the rocking chair to feed her.

Spencer wakes up an hour later slightly alarmed when he doesn't feel the weight of his daughter on his chest. He calms down when he sees that Penelope isn't in the bed and assumes she has her. When he gets to the nursery he sees mother and daughter asleep. Quietly he takes a picture of them and leaves the room to get ready for work.

* * *

"If your daughter wasn't so cute, I'd be mad at Penelope for still being on maternity leave." JJ says. The tech that was filling in for Penelope wasn't bad but she wasn't well Penelope.

The team was currently on the jet back home from a long case and everyone was currently cooing at the pictures of baby Reid.

"Speaking of Penelope how is baby girl?" Spencer has to fight the urge to blush, their new found relationship was a secret and the only one who knew was Hotch who had walked in Garcia's lair to find them in a heavy make out session. The two of them weren't ashamed they just wanted time to adjust to the shift in their relationship before telling the rest of the team.

Hotch sends Reid a knowing looking causing the doctor to look out the jets window for a second. "She's good, tried."

"Is she still coming over for thanksgiving?" Rossi asked. He had demanded that everyone come over for dinner two days from now on thanksgiving. Having claimed Athena as his grandchild Rossi threaten the new parents they would if they didn't show up.

* * *

Arriving at Rossi's house Reid adjusts his tie. Penelope and him had been making out when they realized they'd be late.

"You're late." Emily says when she sees the two and takes Athena from Spencer.

"Technically we're not late, everyone else was just early." Reid proclaims as he greets Rossi who then proceeds to take Athena from Emily.

"My turn." is all he says.

"Geez guys you act like you've never seen a baby before."

"We just never thought we'd live to see Reid's kid." Morgan says causing the group to laugh and Spencer to pout slightly. Penelope as to fight the urge to kiss him.

While eating dinner to be done JJ observes how close together Spencer and Penelope are.

"You've got that look on your face again." Will says.

"What face?" JJ says puzzled.

"The I've seen something and want to know what it is face."

"It's nothing." She says but could swear that the two of them are holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Whenever the Spencer left on a case he'd try and call before Athena went to bed to read her a story, the little girl loved hearing her father's voice. Penelope had also taught him how to use Skype, so he could see their faces. He had even begun texting to keep in contact with his girlfriend and child. If the team was surprised by his new found use of technology they didn't say anything. The only acknowledgement he got on his knew developed with electronics was a smirk from Hotch.

* * *

Putting his key in the lock he his greeted with silence as he enters his home wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. As if sensing he was home Athena starts squirming in her crib making tiny cries.

"Shush,'thena we don't want to wake mommy up do we?" he sits down and rocks the baby until she is asleep being so tired himself he falls asleep sitting in the rocking chair. That is how Penelope finds them the next morning

* * *

Having the next day off the small family decides to go to the park. Even though Athena is too small to play Spencer and Penelope enjoy the sunshine as they walk through the parking taking turns pushing the stroller.

They stop under a tree to get set up for a picnic when Spencer lightly pushes her against the tree. Brushing her hair out the he leans down and kisses her softly.

"I don't think the team would believe me if I told them you're the one to start PDA." He chuckles and quickly glances over at the baby stroller before kissing Penelope again this time more heated than the last one, when they here I cough behind them.

"I think you're right about that." Says Rossi referring to Penelope's earlier comment, he had been watching the two for some time. Turning around Spencer blushes while Penelope straightens her shirt. Athena kicks her legs in the stroller as if knowing her parents had been caught.

Going over to pick up the baby Rossi looks at the two of them as they share a guilty look. "We were going to tell you guys, eventually." David feels a sense of deja vo and raises his eyebrow.

"We just wanted time to ourselves before our relationship was on display." Spencer mutters.

Rossi nods his head and looks down at the baby who has taken his big finger and wrapped her tiny finger onto it. "Aah I won't say a word." They both physically sigh in relief. "But you guys owe me."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short but I might post a longer one later tonight. I have a great plot line for later in the story so I am basically just filling in the gap right now because I didn't want to just jump into it.**


	12. Chapter 12

A week before Christmas Rossi was scheming. Sitting on the jet with a devious look on his face Hotch looks up at him questioningly. Rossi just smirks in return, causing the agent in charge to shake his head before returning to his case files.

The team spent Christmas Eve at Rossi's mansion, which Penelope had taken the liberty to decorate, David slightly regretted now. His mansion looking like something out of a hallmark movie. He had set up mistletoe himself and so far JJ/will and Savannah/Derek had made good use of it but that's not what he was looking for.

"What are you up to Dave.?" Hotch asks noticing his friends attention had been somewhere else.

"All in due time." Hotch gives a rare smile and heads back over towards his son.

Meanwhile the girls are cooing over Athena.

"She's gotten so big." JJ says.

"Not really, she is barely a month old." Spencer starts causing Derek to hit him. "Owe.'

Before sitting down fir dinner Rossi in forms them that there are assigned seats for the evening causing a few raised eyebrows but otherwise goes unnoticed.

Once everyone is seated JJ notices the mistletoe above Penelope and Spencer's head, "Hey, genius look up." Everyone is now looking at the two.

"Come on, kid it's just a kiss." Derek says unaware that his two friends have done a lot more than kiss on the lips.

Slowly Reid inches toward her and kiss Penelope on the lips much to the shock of them team who thought he's just go for her cheek. The kiss gets heated and Aaron has to clear his throat to get them to pull apart.

"Watch it kid that's my baby girl." Morgan says not quite getting what was going on. Rossi smirks at the head of the table causing Spencer to glare in his direction, which makes the older agent laugh.

JJ the first one to recover from her shock hits Will's arm. "I knew there was something going on!" having connected the dots.

Blushing deeper Spencer takes Penelope's has in his and the rest of the team finally catches on. The team congratulates the two of them.

Raising his wine glass Rossi makes a toast, "To love."

"To love." Everyone else repeats.

* * *

 _Athena's first birthday/Halloween. (time jump)_

"Sweetie, I think you're having more fun than her." Penelope says as she watches Spencer decorate the house for their daughter's birthday party. Since it fell on Halloween they decide to make it a costume part.

"Why does my godchild look like a rusted trash can?" Emily questions walking in the house.

"She's not a trash can, Em. She is a _Dalek_." Penelope says looking over at Athena who is walking behind Spencer but turns hearing Emily.

"A what?"

Spencer and Penelope animatedly explain Doctor who to her. "Don't worry I'll save you from becoming a nerd like your parents." She whispers.

"Who are we saving?" Derek says as he Savannah and Hank arrive.

"Rek." Athena says seeing her second favorite man not quite being able to pronounce Derek. Spencer would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit annoyed when his daughter's first word was Morgan's name. He was relieved when her second was daddy.

Squirming in Emily's arms until she puts her down Athena was excited to show off her recently new found walking skills to her extended family.

* * *

Later that night once everyone had left and Athena was put to bed an exhausted Penelope sat on the couch reading when a Spencer came in the room. It didn't take a profiler to notices he had been fidgeting all night and the way Morgan kept looking at Spencer made her think they were up to something. What that something was she had no clue.

"Hey Penny?" he starts nervously. "I know we haven't been together long but I never taught I'd find love after." Spencer chokes up on the word Meave and Penelope's eyes grow wide when she releases what is happening.

Closing her book she leans over and kisses Spencer before he can start rambling. "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: I am not writing the wedding because well I'm just going to leave that to your imagination, the next chapter will skip a few years and Athena will be six making Hank ten.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit rushed but it was just a bridge, I promise this one is much better.**

* * *

"Eat your broccoli Athena it will make you grow tall." Penelope says in an attempt to get her six year old daughter to get her vegetables.

Athena makes a disgusted look. Her curly dirty blonde hair stopping at her shoulders. It reminds Penelope of when Spencer's hair use to be that long.

"Daddy says that height is inherited genetically."

"Of course he did." Penelope smiles at her daughter and turns her glare to Spencer.

Looking up from his case file Spencer decides to defuse the situation.

"Athena, broccoli is a great source of vitamins K and C, a good source of folate (folic acid) and also provides potassium, fiber. Vitamin C – builds collagen, which forms body tissue and bone, and helps cuts and wounds heal." He says.

"Spencer I don't think that…" she pauses as she watches her daughter eat the rest of her dinner. Shaking her head Penelope can't help but think how much Athena is like Spencer.

* * *

"Can you read me another story?" Athena pouts looking up at her dad with a look that is all Garcia.

"It's time for you to go to bed." She pouts again but accepts his answers. Reid goes to turn of the light when she begins to speak again.

"Daddy?" she asks. "When will baby be here?" after getting married Spencer and Penelope had been trying for another child. When Penelope finally conceived they were thrilled. Athena was less than happy about having a sibling and had started acting out. After realizing how much fun her cousin Henry had with his younger sibling Athena became excited about having a new playmate.

"Now I won't be alone when you go away." Athena had said to her parents nearly breaking their hearts.

It was well past midnight when Penelope was finally able to get some sleep unfortunately for her she hears her phone ring and a call at this time of night could only mean one thing.

* * *

" Within the past month three college freshman have disappeared. All female, all African American."

"Could be a hate crime. Why call us?" an annoyed Derek asks.

"Oh this is where it gets good or bad I should say. They all are branded like cattle." Penelope continues resting her left hand on her growing stomach.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch says and with that Penelope waddles of to her bat cave.

It turns out the UNSUB was a descendant of slave owners and grow up learning to hate both females and black people with a burning passion.

* * *

Penelope had just gotten of the phone with Spencer who said they'd be home in time to tuck Athena in. Overjoyed she dropped her s pen on the floor. "Ugh." She groans bending down to pick it up not noticing the person walking In her office. By the time she looks up the black figure is standing over her with a needle. Startled she drops her coffee mug; she reaches for her com trying to reach the team but finds herself becoming sluggish. "Spencer." Is all she is able to manage before she passes out.

* * *

Spencer tries calling Penelope when the jet lands when she doesn't answer he figures she just fell asleep at her desk again. Coming out the elevator the team notices Penelope isn't there to greet them, filling Spencer with dread.

"Kid?" Morgan questions seeing the worried look on his friends face. Derek follows Spencer to Penelope's office.

Once they get their Spencer opens the door to see a broken coffee cup and the office in chaos. Catching Spencer as he falls Derek eases him to the ground. Spencer lets out a sob alerting the rest of the team something was off. When they enter they see the mess and no Penelope.

"Spencer?" JJ asks kneeling down to pat his back.

"Kid?" Derek asks. "I think he's in shock."

Finally snapping out of it he looks up at his team members dazed. "She can't see." Is all he says.

At their questioning looks he holds up the pair of glasses that Penelope had been wearing when he last saw her. "She can't see." Is all he says again as he holds the broken frames.

Rossi frowns and looks at one of her computers. "Guys, there's something you should see."

Even looks towards him and on the computer monitor is the words, "I'm taking back what is mine." Hotch gives Rossi a glance while everyone else stares at the broken man on the floor.

"Hotch." Spencer finally speaks again standing up with blood shot eyes. "I can't loose them."

* * *

Waking up disoriented the first thing Penelope notices she is chained to a hospital bed. The second thing she notices is that everything is blurry. Noticing she is awake the UNSUB walks over to her and pushes a liquid in to the IV he placed in arm causing her to lose her focus. "My baby." Is all she can think before she is knocked out again.

* * *

 **A/N: I totally stole that first part from an episode of _BONES._ On a totally irrelevant note I should be getting my ACT score back soon. this semester is the first semester i've actually been in school, i legit was in the hospital my freshman, sophomore and half of this school year so I basically just winged it. On another note i'm sp note emotionally prepared for this weeks episode.**


	14. Chapter 14

When Penelope came to again she noticed the UNSUB had changed her into an old hospital gown. She looks around the room and starts to panic when everything looks blurry but suddenly remembers that she doesn't have her glasses. Her joy is short lived when she sees a figure walk back in the room with another needle. Penelope starts to cry loud tears of fear.

"Ssh everything will be alright." The UNSUB says injecting her once more. She could have sworn she heard that voice before but her foggy mind won't let her determine were.

* * *

"Hey Savannah." Morgan says warily. "Something came up."

"Hey don't tell me you have another case or something." She says cheerily. Derek wishes it was another case. Penelope and Spencer were two of his closest friends. She was his Baby girl and Spencer was like his kid brother.

"Or something." He says looking over at his distraught friend. "Look do you still have Athena with you?" he asks suddenly.

Picking up on his tone Savannah asks what's wrong and Derek reluctantly tells his wife what had happened.

Savannah looks over to where Athena is watching tv with Hank and has to restrain herself from reacting audibly. "How's Reid?" she final chokes out.

"I'll get back to you on that." hanging up the phone Savannah looks sadly at the little girl who is unaware of the events someone was going to have to tell her eventually but she decided that person wasn't going to be her and it wasn't going to be now; deciding to give the girl a few more hours of innocence before her word is shattered.

* * *

Derek walks back in the conference room to Spencer shaking in his seat and Emily biting on her nails.

"Who'd want to hurt Penelope?" JJ asks. There is an awkward silence as everyone thinks of the bubbly tech analyst who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Suddenly becoming alert Spencer stands up quickly. "Where's my daughter?" putting a comforting hand on his shoulder Derek beings to speak. "Don't worry kid, she is with Savannah and Hank." The words don't comfort Spencer and he starts to leave the room when Rossi speaks,

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see her." The team shares identical looks of pity.

"Wow kid you're in no condition to drive."

"Then you drive me." Spencer says harsher than intended to be roughly throwing his keys in Derek's hand.

* * *

The next time Penelope wakes up she sees the UNSUB standing over her with a knife dangerously close to her stomach. Coming to the conclusion that her baby was in danger she begins to scream.

"Please don't hurt the baby." She sobs but it is no use. Ten minutes later much to her surprise Penelope hears the strangled cries of her premature child. The UNSUB glares at the child and roughly lays it down in a basket across the room. Causing the baby to let out a fresh set of tears, this makes Penelope cry harder.

"Please just let me hold it." Him? Her? Penelope wasn't really sure considering she didn't get a good glance at the baby.

"Shut up." The UNSUB growls hitting Penelope causing her to pass out leaving a nasty bruise on her face.

Stroking her hair the UNSUB whispers to a knocked out Penelope. "Don't worry it's no longer a problem." Referring to the baby that was softly crying in the corner of the room.

* * *

Entering his house with a sulking Reid he heads over to Savannah when Athena sees her dad.

"Daddy!" she yells wrapping her tiny arms around his next. Smiling slightly Spencer picks her up and walks over to sit on Morgan's couch. He listens as his daughter rambles about her day but the joy is short lived.

"Dad? Where's mommy and baby?" she looks up at her father his hazel eyes staring right back up at him. Panicking slightly he looks over at Derek who has the same deer in the headlights expression on his face. The shift in the atmosphere doesn't go unnoticed by either child. After all their parents are profilers.

"Dad?" Hank questions worrying about his favorite aunt. The adults share a look debating on whether to tell the child a lie or the truth.

Spencer pulls his daughter closer to him afraid that if he lets go she'll disappear to.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer spent the night on Derek's couch holding his daughter, he wasn't sure how much Athena had understood but the six year old was obviously shaken. It didn't take a profiler to see that. Reid had spent most of the nigh starring into oblivion and Morgan hated to wake him up but knew his friend would want to be in the loop.

"Kid." He says shaking Spencer lightly. "Hotch needs us ASAP. " Gentally removing himself from his daughter he lays her back down on the couch and kisses her head.

* * *

Penelope wakes up feeling sore and disoriented then she remembers the events of the past day. Moving slightly trying to see the child that had been ripped out of her literally, Penelope lets out a cry of pain. As if sensing its mothers distress the newborn stats crying. Smiling slightly Penelope realized the UNSUB hadn't killed the baby and that's all the knowledge she needs to stay hopeful.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about the restraining order on Kevin Lynch?" Hotch says to Reid sporting his signature face expression.

"Lynch?" Derek says through gritted teeth and turns to look at his friend who has his head down.

"Didn't seem relevant." He murmurs. "Kevin was stalking Pen and Athena. We thought he was harmless. The order was just a precaution." The team shares uneasy glances.

"JJ, Derek go search his house." Hotch says folding his arms, "You." This time his statement is directed at Reid. "Are going to get yourself together, you can't help Penelope in this state."

* * *

Savannah was dropping off an oddly quite Athena at school for Reid. Usually the child was talking a mile per minute. Athena had a death grip on Savannah's hand and when she arrived outside her classroom refused to let go of her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asks the child.

"I want mommy!" she yells. "Where is daddy? I want my dad." She says loudly through tears. Savannah was at a lost for what to do and Athena was causing a coward to form. Glaring at the people passing by Savannah has thinks of a plan.

"Why don't you stay with me until your dad comes back from work?" Athena was obviously too distressed to go to school, hopefully Reid wouldn't mind. The little girl smiles slightly and wraps her arms around Savannah.

* * *

"Clear." JJ says entering the house with her gun out. "Derek?" she calls out and starts walking over to where he had stopped in the house.

She gasps at the sight that meets her. "Is that?" she questions pointlessly.

"A shrine to " the two agents walk further in the room when they see a computer monitor. JJ gasps audibly when she sees the live feed of her friend. Derek admittedly dials Hotch. Hanging up he turns to JJ.

"They had another tech find the location. Emily sent us the address. Come on we're meeting them there." JJ becomes pale which doesn't go unnoticed by the other agent.

"JJ?" he questions.

Looking up she meets Derek's eyes and voices the question he was trying hard to not think about. "What did he do with the baby?"

* * *

Penelope opens her eyes and sees the figure of the UNSUB his voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't connect the dots.

When the UNSUB walks over to the baby Penelope begins to cry. "Please don't kill it."

"Don't worry your child will live you just won't get to see it. "He says causing her to cry harder.

"Sssh Penny I know you don't love them. We can finally be together." He says.

The pieces finally click for Penelope and she lets out a shocked cry. "Kevin?"

* * *

A/N: Is anyone else emotionally damaged by this weeks episode?


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing foots steps from above Kevin pauses.

"FBI." He hears a voice say from above, e identifies it has Morgan and Penelope even in her disoriented stated recognizes the voice of her team. Realizing they have found her she begins to scream.

"Shut up" Kevin yells at her but it is no use Penelope knows they are near and that gives her the strength to keep fighting.

* * *

Morgan kicks down the door of the abandon warehouse, the team enters behind him echoing shouts of clear.

"Where is she?" a slightly crazed Reid asks.

"Guys listen." The room grows quite at JJ's sharp tone when they hear screams.

"She's here Spencer points out the obvious. "But where." The team looks around for a door once they find it Morgan kicks it down and the team descends down the steps.

Upon seeing the team Kevin holds the knife to a still strapped down Penelope. "You guys move and I kill her." Spencer goes to move toward Penelope when Hotch knocks him down and Emily sits on him in an attempt to keep him from doing something stupid.

"Don't make me shot you Lynch." Derek says and in one swift movement Kevin moves to stab Penelope, Derek shots him and Spencer lets out an agonized cry from underneath Prentiss.

* * *

"Clear." Derek finally says after reluctantly checking Kevin's pulse. "He's still breathing." Derek whines.

Emily finally gets off of Reid, causing him to stands up. He fully intends on heading towards her when he hears a loud cry. The team pauses, they had been so focused on saving Penelope they hadn't noticed the tiny baby in the corner of the room.

Spencer doesn't know wither he should go check on his wife or child noticing his puzzled look JJ turns to him.

"I've got the baby, go Penelope needs you." Nodding to her Spencer rushes off to his wife's side.

JJ holds the baby close to her, who unlike her sister has her mother's eyes. She is so caught up looking at the infant she doesn't realize Derek's and Rossi's presence."

"Another girl." Morgan whispers stroking the baby's cheek. The baby cries and JJ notices it sounds strangled.

"Derek?" she asks. "Did Hanks cry sound this forced?" she questions already knowing the answer.

Morgan nods no. "Neither did Henry's." Rossi looks at the two of them confused when the little girl turns blue.

"We need a paramedic." Morgan yells alerting Spencer. "We need to get the baby to the hospital."

The head Paramedic says. Spencer looks over to where SWAT is still trying to get Penelope out of the chains feeling conflicted once more. "JJ." he finally says. "Will you stay with her?" pointing towards the baby, for the first time noticing he had another daughter.

"Of course Spence." JJ says looking at her friend with sad eyes before heading off in the ambulance with his daughter.

"We're going to have to call the rescue squad." An agent says, these chains are on good." The string of words cause Penelope to cry out she wanted nothing more for this to be over. Noticing Spencer had left her side she looks across the room to where he is now standing with Morgan, JJ and Rossi; the three of them surrounded by a bunch of paramedics.

"Hotch?" she questions. "What's happening?" he tells her he doesn't know even though he has clear idea what is going on.

"Emily?" Hotch shakes his head at Prentiss in a warning not to tell her. "I don't know Pen." She says reluctantly causing Penelope to frown.

The fire squad arrives and only Spencer is allowed to stay while they work on getting Penelope at. As the finally chain is release Spencer wraps her in his arms.

"Spence?" where's the baby?" Spencer pauses for a moment before answering her. "JJ is with her."

"Her?" Penelope questions not having gotten a good look at her own child.

Spencer smiles for the first time in days, "Yea her, we have another daughter."

Penelope goes to smile when she notices blood coming from her abdomen. "Spencer." She grimaces.

Suddenly Reid is being pushed out the way and his wife is being surrounded by Paramedics. "We need to get her to an ER now." One of them yells and all the joy of finding her alive leaves Spencer as he realizes she isn't out of the woods.

* * *

 **A/N: I still haven't recovered from "Beautiful Disaster." Penelope's and Reid's goodbyes were painful to watch. I'd also like to point out i so called Hank's name I just knew if they had a boy he'd name it after his father.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So Alex and Meredith are surgeons from Grey's anatomy and the will be making appearances in the next few chapters. We are going to pretend Grey Sloan memorial hospital is in the VA/DC area. If you haven't seen Grey's its ok they are just here for doctor purposes.**

* * *

JJ is uneasily sitting outside the NICU when I doctor walks towards her.

"You came in with the baby?" he questions. JJ nods slightly. "She is stable for now but in critical condtion. I can take you to her."

"Thank you. Doctor?"

"Alex Karev." JJ follows him to the NICU, stopping at the baby whose name tag says baby girl Reid. JJ looks at her friends' baby who is attached to monitors and IVs.

"You can hold her." she shakes her head no scared of breaking the fragile infant when her phone rings. Alex is about to tell her that body heat is good for babies when he notices her face.

"Is everything ok?"

"No my friend, the baby's mom has just been brought in I got to go." With that she rushes out the NICU.

Hearing footsteps Spencer looks up and sees JJ walking into the waiting room.

"How is she." They both ask at the same time.

Spencer answers first grimacing as he remembers what happened. "She's in surgery, internal bleeding." JJ breaks eye contact with Spencer and looks at the ground.

"JJ?" Spencer asks in a small voice.

"Your daughter she's alive but Spencer she's a preemie who was left cold and hungry for days." The team frowns hearing the news. "Come on Spencer, I'll take you to her."

"But…"

"Go on kid, we'll call if anything happens." Spencer stands up and hands a sleeping Athena to Rossi, Morgan had asked Savannah to bring her thinking it would help calm Spencer down. Kissing her forehead Reid slowly follows JJ to the NICU.

Entering the NICU again JJ lends Spencer over to his newborn daughter.

"Hey I'm Dr. Karev. You must be agent Reid." Dazed by the sight of his daughter Spencer doesn't bother correcting him and saying its Doctor.

Picking up his daughter he touches her cheek and kisses her head carefully not to bump the feeding tube. The baby reaches up and takes his middle finger. Opening her eyes Spencer notices they are a carbon copy of Penelope's. While he was always amazed seeing his eyes whenever he looked at Athena he liked the color of Penelope's too.

"She needs a name." JJ whispers.

"No I can't name her without Penelope." He says shaking his head furiously causing the baby in his arms to stir.

Alex having moved over to check on the other baby silently listens to their conversation making a mental note to ask Meredith if she had a patient named Penelope.

Athena wakes up to the face of Rossi instead of her dad not that she minded, having been the first girl born into the BAU she found herself often being tossed between her extended family.

"Grandpa?" she says tapping his face lightly. Her voice in the otherwise empty waiting room wakes up the rest of the team to.

"Where's daddy? And mommy?" she questions innocently. Rossi looks at Hotch who looks at Emily. No one wanting to answers her. Derek rolls his eyes before answering his goddaughter.

"Daddy is with your little sister who is sick just like mommy so you can't see them right now." Athena sports the same look Spencer does when he's thinking almost causing Derek to laugh, almost.

"Is mommy going to die?" the little girl finally asks. Causing everyone to pause and look at her.


	18. Chapter 18

Forty eight hours later Penelope was out of surgery but in a medical induced coma. Someone from the team was always with her in the ICU while someone else was with the Spencer and the baby in the NICU.

Morgan looks over at his friend who is stroking the sleeping baby. "Pretty boy, come on lets go for a walk."

Spencer painfully moves his gaze from his daughter and gives Morgan a death stare.

"Come on, I'm sure Athena would like to see you." At the mention of his oldest child he stands up and follows Derek.

"Can we stop by Penelope's room?" Spencer asks.

"Sure kid."

* * *

After getting coffee Morgan leads Reid down the ICU hallways to Penelope's room. Emily was sitting in the chair next to her bed asleep. Spencer slowly steps into the room and looks down at Penelope. Remembering an article he read about talking to coma patients Spencer quietly begins telling Penelope about their new baby causing Emily to stir; Morgan decides to stare out the window feeling like an intruder.

Reid suddenly bends down quickly and starts digging through his bag, causing Emily and Morgan to stare at him questioningly.

Sitting up straight again he pulls out a stuffed Dalek. "It's Athena's." he answers the other two agents question. "She wanted Penelope to have it with her so it would exterminate the sickness." He says shrugging at the child's logic. Placing the toy by Penelope's head he sighs and looks at the clock.

"She should be up now." No one asks who she was. Knowing he was referring to his other daughter, whom he still refused to name.

* * *

Upon reaching the NICU Spencer sees Alex and a bunch of doctors near his daughter. Panicking Spencer rushes over, Derek on his heels.

"What's happening?" when no one answers him he asks again, "What's happening?"

After removing the feeding tube from the baby's nose, Alex looks up at the two agents. "She's being moved from the NICU. While she is doing better we still want to keep her in the pediatric wing for a while."

Spencer smiles up at the doctor and looks at his daughter. Without so many wires she doesn't look so fragile. "I'll go tell the team the good news." Derek says patting him on the back.

Alex then turns to Spencer. "How would you like to feed your daughter for the first time?"

After feeding her Rossi tells Reid he'll watch the baby while he goes to see Penelope.

This time JJ is sitting by Penelope when he enters the room along with a blonde doctor.

"Hey, I'm Doctor Meredith Grey." She says reaching out her hand.

"It's actually safer to kiss than shake hands." He says, his eyes never leaving Penelope. JJ snorts and Meredith assumes he is like this with everybody she is about to respond when the monitors start going off.

"I need a crash cart." She yells at the nurses. "We need to get her to the OR." All the joy Spencer had felt about the baby's progress suddenly leaves him as Penelope is rushed into surgery again.


	19. Chapter 19

The next time Alex goes to check on 'babygirl Reid', the atmosphere in the room is heavier than what should be for a father who just found out his daughter was out of the woods. the blond agent-JJ he thinks he name is tells him what happened which is why he is currently bursting in on Meredith's surgery.

"What do you want Karev?" she says not lifting her eyes from the bloody mess that is Penelope's abdomen.

"The women your working on... she's a federal agent." Meredith lifts her eyebrows as if saying and. "She has two kids, Mer. One who she hasn't even met yet. So just don't kill her." he days as if she'd purposely kill a patient. Meredith rolls her eyes at him.

"Alex. I'll have a nurse page you if something happens."

He's at least able to tell the Feds that their friend isn't dead. Spencer lightens his grip on the still nameless baby at this news, JJ and Emily have taken to calling her baby Gracie for the time being.

* * *

Since the baby is no longer in the NICU, Athena is able to visit her little sister. Savannah brings her by when she gets off of work.

"Daddy, she's so tiny, like my dolls." Spencer then proceeds to tell his oldest child why her sister isn't anything like a doll, earning an eye roll from Morgan.

Everything is far from perfect but his daughters alive and Penelope isn't dead and in the moment that's all that matters to Spencer.

* * *

When Alex sees Meredith next its four am and shes just come out of the OR that he may or may not have been pacing outside of. He knows what its like to live without want parent and he'd hate to see his patient go through that. He isn't feeling very encourage about the outcome of the surgery, Meredith is sporting a blank face and she looks like the walking dead.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" He asks bluntly but shes used to this.

"No she'll be fine, she's fine."

When Meredith tells them the good news, Spencer hugs her and he doesn't hug strangers.

"Don't thank me I just did my job or whatever." she says brushing off their gratitude.

She takes him to her room and tells him she should wake up soon. Spencer sleeps by her all night not wanting to move in case she woke up.

* * *

Its barely eight in the morning. Reid is sleeping when he hears movement, he is half tempted to grab his gun until he realizes where he's at and who is making the noise.

"Hey, stranger." he whispers stroking her cheek he knows he should call her doctor but he just wants a few moments alone with her first.

Penelope's throat is dry and her stomach is sore. As much as she loves Reid's presence theirs someone else she is looking for to. As if sensing this Spencer placates her before she tares he stitches. "She's fine, the babies fine. JJ and Morgan are with her." its all she needs to hear to start crying.

Meredith eventually comes in and does the post-surgery routine check. When she ask if Penelope is in pain she shakes her head no. "Penelope." is all Reid says and she words how he knew but doesn't have to wonder long, he is a profiler after all.

Meredith whispers something to Spencer and tells her to hold on. Penelope never being one for patience looks at him questioningly but he won't answer her.

Opening he door Meredith steps aside letting Alex in carrying a pink bundle. "Theirs someone who wants to meet you." Seeing her baby Penelope looks at Spencer and then at the doctors. Alex speaking this time, "Dr. Karev. she spent sometime in the NICU but shes fine now."

She stares at the baby for awhile and then finally looks up, "She needs a name."

* * *

Its noon when the team stops by and they are all relieved to see Penelope alive. Derek is the first one to hug her careful not to bump the baby resting in her arms.

"So whats her name?" Emily asks what everyone is thinking.

"Jennifer."

"hum." JJ says looking at her friends. "No JJ, her name is Jennifer." Penelope says giggling.

"Jennifer Diana. Jenny for short." Spencer says looking from his daughter to JJ.

she blushes, "Guys" Penelope hands the baby to Reid and takes JJ's hands. "You were their when I couldn't be plus she deserves to be named after someone awesome.

"Hi Jenny." she whispers taking the baby from her dad. "I'm JJ."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a month since Penelope got kidnapped and Spencer had, reluctantly, gone back to work.

Walking into the nursery Penelope sees that Jenny is wide awake. "Hi baby." The infant shakes her tiny fist and kicks her little legs. "Someone's happy this morning." She proceeds to pick the baby up and feed her. "It's just you and me today, kiddo."

"I can't wait for Penelope to come back. The new analyst isn't bad she just isn't"

"Penelope?" Derek asks JJ.

"Yeah." She says looking over to where Spencer was working on the UNSUBs comfort zone.

* * *

Penelope was bored, bored was actually an understatement. Don't get her wrong she loves her daughter but all babies do are eat and sleep, Athena was at school, thus leaving her with cabin fever. She the cringes at the thought of anyone in her office touching, her babies, at least it's not Kevin. Speaking of Kevin, Penelope breathes a sigh of relief. Morgan ended up shooting him, not that she condoned violence or anything but at least now he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

* * *

The team wasn't getting anywhere with the case that night, so Hotch told them to go get some sleep and they'd start fresh in the morning. Spencer had never been happier to hear those words; it was still early enough to Skype Penelope, and the kids would still be up.

He was still very new to technology but Penelope had managed to tech him the basics of using a tablet.

The face that greets him on the other side of the tablet isn't Penelope but Athena who had taken her mother's tablet.

"Hi daddy!" Spencer doesn't know how he feels about his daughter knowing how to use technology better than him.

He smiles as she tells him about her day. "Hank walked me to my class today, and even though he's older I'm way smarter than him. Did you know-"

"Athena honey, who are you talking to?" Penelope says sitting down next to her, Jenny who is in her arms notices her dad's face and kicks her legs.

"Oh hi Spencer." She smiles at him before glaring at Athena for taking her tablet. Jenny reaches out her chubby little hands to touch the tablet but is disappointed when she doesn't feel her dad.

They enjoy the small family time when Derek knocks on the door.

"Sorry kid, we got a lead." He nods towards Penelope through the tablet. "Hey baby girl."

Turning his attention back to his wife and kids, "I'll call later."

"Ok. Say goodbye to daddy." Athena says goodbye and hops off the couch. Penelope takes Jenny's hand which is in a fist and uses it to wave a Spencer.

"Penelope", Spencer says. "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry its been so long.**


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer looks at his wife wearily as she cradles Jenny. "Pen she'll be fine." It was Penelope's first day back to work and she was struggling to leave her daughter at the FBI's daycare.

"You left Athena here, before she started school." he supplies but she doesn't release her grip on the baby. "She'll only be a few floors down from you." Penelope glares at Spencer before looking back down at their youngest daughter.

Reluctantly she hands him the baby, knowing that if she doesn't she'd never let her go. "Mommy is being a bit paranoid." he whispers to the baby, but he understands her hesitation. After all Jenny was ripped, quite literally, out her womb and taken away from her.

* * *

Stepping out the elevator Penelope is meet with hugs from the team. "Baby girl, we missed you." Derek says hugging her.

"How are you?" JJ asks giving her friend a look of concern.

"Good." she says but a pointed look from Rossi and Hotch has her reevaluating her answer. "Really guys, I'm good, Just having a little separation anxiety from Jenny." Everyone nods in understanding, Emily grimaces remembering what happened.

"I sat on Reid." she blurts out trying to ease the tension.

Penelope raises her eyebrows, "Now this is a story I haven't heard." Spencer groans as Emily animatedly tells her the story breaking the icy atmosphere.

* * *

Two hours into paperwork the team catches a case. So they head off to their newest location leaving Penelope to her thoughts, for the first time that day.

"Baby-girl", Derek said on the video conference with her. "We need that beautiful brain of yours." As she rambles on about her findings, Morgan pauses hearing a small whimper that obviously didn't come from the tech analyst. Penelope face switches from disgusted to panicked.

"You didn't?" he asks his best friend, already knowing the answer already.

"I did." Not feeling the least bit guilty. Derek puts his hands on his head as she reaches over and picks up a whimpering Jenny. The baby's cries alert the rest if the ream who had been knee deep in paperwork. Spencer looks at the screen his eyes moving from hers to their daughter's who was happily laying in her mother's arms.

"Penelope..." behind him Hotch tries to hide a smirk, while Rossi coughs to smother a laugh. "You kidnapped her?"

"First off you can't kidnap your own child." she says causes JJ and Emily to laugh out loud. "Secondly I was going to bring her back to the daycare" At the teams disbelieving look she speaks again, "Eventually..."

Jenny decides to grab her mother's finger then and all though the current events Spencer lets out a smile at the scene in front of him.

"She needs to go back to the daycare Pen. Statistically babies..." Hotch cuts Reid off before he can start rambling facts and numbers, "I agree with Reid."

"I'm still working." she says pouting slightly as if sensing this Jenny starts wiggling in her mom's lap.

Smiling shyly she shrugs at Hotch's patted down unsub glare, she then promises to return her daughter to the daycare and get back to work.

"Just so you should know I am perfectly capable of multitasking." she huffs out, disconnecting the video call."


	22. Chapter 22

Penelope entered her house after a long case, usually she'd wait for the team to get back but since having kids she would always leave after the team caught the UNSUB.

Reliving the nanny that stayed with her children she heads to the nursery to find Athena looking at her baby sister. Athena scrunches up her nose and points at baby Jenny. "She doesn't do much."

"She's not suppose to, she's a baby."

"but i want to play with her. Henry can play with his brother." she says pouting. Penelope laughs at this.

"She'll be able to play once she's bigger. How about you get in your jammies? You and Jenny can lay in the bed with me while we wait for daddy?"

Spencer comes home to a quite house. He looks around puzzled because it was only seven pm. When he enters his room he sees all three of his girls on the bed.

"Daddy look she's smiling." Athena says pointing to Jenny when she notices Spencer standing by the door.

"Actually its probably gas babies can't." Penelope shakes her head before he can tell Athena that her sister is to little to smile yet. "yea I see."

Walking over to the bed he kisses Penelope and Athena on the head and takes Jenny out of her arms.

"Did you get the bad guys?" Athena asks looking up at Reid with wide yes.

"We did."

"And uncle Derek tackled him?" Reid laughs and smiles at his daughters. If anyone told him years ago he'd have a family he would have laughed but he couldn't imagine his life another way.

"Hey, what's going through that big brain of yours? Penelope asks.

He leans over to kiss her, "Nothing I just realized this is all I've ever wanted."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter but I'm starting a series of one shots based around they're life together called A Moment Like This, so look out for that. You can send me prompts for it. Thanks.**


End file.
